


Knight in Pinning Armor

by SugarStarWitchling



Category: Etrian Odyssey Series, 新・世界樹の迷宮2 ファフニールの騎士 | Etrian Odyssey Untold 2: The Fafnir Knight
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7992169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarStarWitchling/pseuds/SugarStarWitchling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fafnir has been pinning over his friend and finally does something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight in Pinning Armor

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this while half asleep so I'm sorry for any mistakes

It had been so easy to assume that nothing would ever change. To just accept that they would always just be friends. Nothing more, nothing less.

Unfortunately, Fafnir couldn't feel satisfied with this solution. He didn't want to leave things the way they were any longer. His leg bounced impatiently as he sat at a table at the inn, thinking of the person he had called his best friend for so many years. Thinking of Flavio.

Though his expression remained as stoic as ever, a light blush spread across Fafnir's face as he thought of the dark haired boy he'd come to love so dearly. They had been through so much together growing up in Midgard Library and going on this journey together. The time they spent with each other was very dear to Fafnir's heart. However...he believed his friend did not share his feelings. No matter how much he hinted at it or outwardly expressed his adoration for the boy, Flavio wouldn't respond in kind.

Fafnir sighed and looked toward the direction of the stairs leading to the second floor of the inn. It was an off day for the guild, so the others were out and about, but Fafnir knew Flavio was in his room either writing report or organizing his things. Fafnir couldn't help but wonder if his friend missed his presence like he did.

Without much thought, Fafnir got up from the table he was sitting at and strode up the stairs before stopping in front of Flavio's door. He could hear faint humming from inside, which was enough to melt his heart. He waited outside his friend's door for what seemed like hours before gingerly knocking on the door, and it felt like an even longer amount of time before the door finally opened.

"Oh, hey Faf!" His friend greeted cheerfully. Flavio flashed an adorable smile that made it seem like Fafnir's heart would just fly out of his chest. He remained collected on the outside, but on the inside he just wanted to hold onto Flavio and never let go. His thoughts were, however, interrupted by the dark haired survivalist. "What's up?"

Fafnir simply shrugged and said "bored" before plopping himself down on Flavio's bed. A brief glance around the room told the knight that his friend was indeed organizing his things. Papers and notebooks and weaponry were strewn about the room in various piles.

"Sorry for the mess, you know how it is" Flavio said, taking a seat next to Fafnir. The two of them sat in silence for a bit, but after a while, Flavio began to get fidgety. "Is everything ok?" He asked suddenly.

Fafnir stiffened at the question and attempted to figure out what to say so that his dear friend wouldn't worry. Unfortunately, his mouth had other ideas.

"How do you tell someone you love them?" he blurted out, immediately regretting the words as they passed his lips.

Flavio went pale before looking down and letting out a strained laugh. "I'm probably the worst person to ask about that, I can't even do it myself." 

The survivalist's words made Fafnir's heart skip a beat. Flavio loved somebody? Who could it possibly be? How he yearned to be that person.

Leaning back in an attempt at being casual, Fafnir asked "who is it?"

"Oh no, I'm not telling you unless you tell me first" the survivalist crossed his arms and looked at Fafnir expectantly.

The knight's mind went blank, and before he could process what was happening, he uttered the word "you."

Flavio's face went scarlet red. "Me?"

"You."

"You're serious?"

"Completely." Looking away from his friend to hide his embarrassment, Fafnir asked "So, who is it? You have to tell me now"

"W-well I" Flavio stammered "I-it's you."

Fafnir snapped his head back around to look at Flavio, who was now a deeper shade of red and was looking at Fafnir nervously. Subconsciously bringing his hand up, the knight ran his fingers through Flavio's hair.

"You mean that?"

"Y-yea"

They sat like that for a while, staring at each other intently, almost as if they were waiting for the other's face to give off the impression of a lie or joke, but such a thing never came.

It was Flavio that broke the silence. "So...now what?"

"I mean," started Fafnir "I suppose we could date right?"

"I-if you want to! I mean that's fine with me, but-" the survivalist stammered.

"I'd love to be able to call you my boyfriend" the knight replied. Then, without much thought, Fafnir leaned forward and planted a kiss on Flavio's lips. It was short, but full of all the love he had held for his friend for so many years.

"I never thought you'd like me back..." Flavio said. "I had been dropping hints for years but you never noticed."

Fafnir's eyes widened and he began to laugh. When Flavio pouted at his response, he replied through chuckles "I had been doing the same." 

The two of them laughed together for a while before Fafnir pulled Flavio into an embrace. "I love you" he said before kissing Flavio again. The survivalist responded in kind, and for the rest of the day the two spent their time wrapped up in each other's arms.


End file.
